


Complicated (As sung by Marty Scurll)

by AlwaysEroticWrestling



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M, complicated? hell yes., listen it's not at all like it sounds, this was supposed to be funny.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEroticWrestling/pseuds/AlwaysEroticWrestling
Summary: Kenny's had something on his mind for way too long that he just has to get off his chest. He hopes his confession doesn't ruin his decade (and more) long friendship with the Jacksons, but only time will tell. (Insert 'Complicated' by Avril Lavigne's chorus here and fondly remember our dead friend Marty Scurll because those two things are synonymous now).This is based on that one tiny bit from the BTE Halloween Special.
Relationships: Matt Jackson/Kenny Omega, Matt Jackson/Nick Jackson/Kenny Omega
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Complicated (As sung by Marty Scurll)

**Author's Note:**

> This is your favorite Kenny stan mod. Listen I just had a thought yesterday because this never got addressed and maybe they're playing the long game with it but also maybe not. They leave nothing for us so I took it. It's mine. Please enjoy this. I swear it was supposed to be one, short, and two, funny. But it got long and sorta angsty instead. I hope you got a good laugh though. 
> 
> -Mod Captain Dick

Nick pinched his phone between his ear and his shoulder, a frown clearly evident on his face. “What the hell are you saying, Kenny?” The nervous laughter on the other side of the phone told him that he hadn’t misheard Kenny at all. 

“Well-- - I mean. I guess what I’m saying is that I had a wet dream that featured you and Matt, but I was you and-- - It got very complicated, Nick I couldn’t hope to explain it all in the depth that would be required to make this very not weird.” Which… Honestly, the more Kenny talked about it the more convinced he became that there would be no way to make it sound less weird. 

Kenny considered himself lucky that they weren’t even close to being in the same area at the moment, in case this got very uncomfortable. 

“I hope this doesn’t… Complicate things….” 

Nick, in the backyard of Matt’s home, let out a long sigh and rubbed at the corners of his eyes. “I mean-- - Do you think it will?”

Kenny shifted on his couch and his free hand toyed with the hem of his shorts thoughtfully for a moment. “You know… I don’t think so. Allow me to tell you why. I think you’re not really friends with someone until you’ve had a wet dream about them. Which rounds out the Elite with that last one. I think that just brings us closer, you know?” 

No, Nick didn’t know. But he had known Kenny for ten plus years and honestly this didn’t surprise him. Nick shook his head, knowing full well that his friend couldn’t see it. Probably for the best. Because Kenny had just told him something that most people wouldn’t admit to, even if Nick was convinced that people have dreams and things like this all the time. You just. Don’t tell your friends about it. 

Kenny wasn’t like most people, though. And he valued Nick and Matt’s friendship more than either of them could probably hope to understand. And maybe that’s why Kenny felt like he had to blurt it out. Even if they were sort of taking a break at the moment. Maybe this was why. Nick couldn’t really suss out the point of being told something like this, but then again, Kenny was careening dangerously close to something that resembled endlessly deep waters of crazy and he didn’t seem to be stopping any time soon. Briefly, Nick wondered if this might be a cry for help or something. 

But that seemed stupid. If Kenny needed help with anything, he’d just tell them. And he knew, of course, that the Young Bucks would be there to help pull him out of whatever hole he found himself in. Right?

The silence between the two of them stretched longer than either of them would have liked, but Nick didn’t have anything to say and Kenny had already said too much. He wet his lips and studied the outline of his tv for a moment like it was something supremely interesting. And then he cleared his throat. “Anyway. Are you going to tell Matt?”

“I don’t know, Kenny. Do you want me to tell Matt?” The truly honest answer would be to just say yes. Because Nick most definitely was going to tell Matt. He hadn’t thought he was going to until Kenny asked, but suddenly the image of a very uncomfortable Matt tickled him and Nick couldn’t imagine not telling him. That slow, mischievous smile crept along Nick’s lips until it settled comfortably on his face. 

“I don’t know, Nick. I trust you to make the right call. You usually do.” That was a bold-faced lie from Kenny too. Honestly he did trust the Young Bucks, but he also knew that what he’d just told Nick would undoubtedly sow seeds of chaos and Nick would be really stupid not to plant them. Kenny rubbed at one of his eyes for a moment before his hand fell back into his lap limply. “Alright. Glad I got that off my chest. I’m a call away if you need anything. I just have to sort some things out and I’m sure-- - Uh… I’m sure the Elite will be back in business in no time.” Kenny hoped so. Then again he was also beginning to think that they might, after a decade, be heading on different paths again. Something far too introspective for him to want to consider chasing at the moment. He reached for his controller where it sat abandoned next to him on his very empty couch and wondered briefly if moping about everything that was going on in his life was the best option.

It wasn’t. He knew that much too. But was he going to stop and tell Nick to come over and play on the ps4 with him until he felt better? Also no. “Alright. See you later.” Kenny didn’t wait for a response before he pointedly hung up and tossed his now useless phone onto the other cushion next to him. And to his empty apartment, Kenny asked with the air of someone actually expecting an answer, “Now what?”

Nick hung up his phone, held it for a moment in his hands and finally stuffed it in the pocket of his hoodie before turning on his heel to head back inside. Matt lounged on the couch, completely covered in children and raised an eyebrow at his brother. “What was that all about?”

“Oh just. Kenny being Kenny.” 

Color Matt intrigued. He sat up properly, all but shoving the children to the floor to make room for his brother on the couch. Nick threw himself into the cushions and slung an arm around the back cushions before fixing his brother with a look. “He just told me he had a wet dream about you. That’s normal, right?” 

Matt was speechless. He blinked a few times to emphasize the fact that his mouth fell open but no words were coming out. The nonchalant way in which Nick had told him this, really threw him. 

“I’m sorry what?”

“I said Kenny said he had a wet dream about you, Matt. And me. Apparently. He said it was complicated and not to tell you about it but that seemed like a weird thing to not tell you. Have you ever had a wet dream about him? Kenny said that you’re not really friends with someone until you’ve dreamt about them like that.” Nick turned his intentionally prying look skywards and studied the ceiling for a minute. “Come to think of it…” Nick trailed off purposefully. There was a lot that he could add, but he wasn’t going to. 

“Why-- - Why would you tell me that, Nick? I mean? Why? Why would you-- - I was very happy not knowing that, Nick. Nick. Why would you tell me that Kenny had a-- - Had a wet dream about-- - Us. Me?” Matt was visibly perplexed and he anxiously reached back to tighten his bun a little bit. 

Nick just offered an easy shrug, clearly nonplussed by this whole thing. 

“Well-- - I mean did he say anything else? What the hell, Nick? Should-- - I call him?” 

“Nah. He’d probably just get embarrassed, Matt. Listen. You know he’s having a tough time right now. He said he hoped it wouldn’t complicate things. And he said that he thinks it just means that he’s really glad that we’re such important parts of his life. I’m just saying that confronting him about this would probably not be our best move. Let him live, man. You saw how he was with Nakazawa. Anyway. Just thought you should know.” And with that, Nick pulled himself up off the couch, pointedly ignoring the way Matt’s face had turned beet red and wasn’t looking to turn back any time soon. “It makes sense, though. We’ve done some weird shit together, Matt. I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve…. Naaaah. You’re not ready for that.” He patted his older brother’s shoulder affectionately, beating back the giggles bubbling up in his chest. Watching Matt be so absolutely thrown for a loop was delightful, to say the least. 

Matt lapsed into silence again, dark eyes focused on a very particular square of the floor. Nick patted his shoulder again. 

“I’m gonna head home. See you later.” 

And with that, Nick saw himself out, feeling particularly accomplished for the seeds of chaos that he’d sown, so graciously given to him by Kenny. All in a day’s work, he thought to himself, fingers sunk deep in the pockets of his hoodie. 

All in a day’s work.


End file.
